Harry Potter And Derris Kharlan
by dreamanddiffer
Summary: Harry Journey to collect and destroy the Horcruxes just got harder. He must travel to a place called Derris Kharlan, meanwhile the Symphonia gang's journey to destroy all the exspheres got harder, because Symphonia is in danger once again. A HPTos Crossov
1. Rude Awakinging Better Than Not Sleeping

Harry Potter and Derris-Kharlan

Or

Symphonia and The other Worlds

Written By: Prozzak Nation

Chapter One: Rude awakening is better than not sleeping at all

**Writers Note: For those of you who have not read "Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince" or finished the game of "Tales of Symphonia" this story may ruin things for you, though shouldn't be too confusing if you want to continue reading.**

Harry lay awake once more this week without getting sleep. That had been how long he had been out of Hogwarts. It seemed like it had been ages, but just one week. Harry thought over and over again about the horcruxes. Two destroyed, one found by someone else, one in Voldemort himself and three that remain unsolved. His destiny, his whole entire life along with the whole world's rested in the fact the he must find all the horcruxes, destroy them and face Voldemort one last time. A duel to the death, something that he wasn't very thrilled about, nor looking forward to.

Harry jumped out of bed and started packing his things, he must find those wretched Horcruxes and lying around here blindly isn't going to do anything. But then, he stopped short. This was about his tenth time doing this procedure, remembering each time Dumbledore wish that he remain with the Dursley's until his seventeenth birthday.

Unexpectedly, there was a tap on the window. There was an owl. An owl from Hogwarts school. How strange thought Harry, but it didn't matter. He opened the window and took the letter, the owl flew off. Not a big surprise really, with all the deaths and stories on the go the owls were very busy. Harry opened the letter and began to read

_Dear Harry Potter_

_It would seem we overlooked something. He has returned, but will not speak normally until he sees you Mr. Potter. I will be sending aurors to your residence to pick you up at 5 pm tomorrow. There will be no need to respond, you SHALL be coming._

_Thank you_

Professor McGongall

Shocked and confused, Harry sat down on his bed. This didn't make any sense, who had returned? Why did they want to speak with him, and most importantly could this letter be nothing but a fake and a trap waiting to lure him foolishly? He would find out soon enough tomorrow, till then he may as well try to sleep, or just lie in bed as he had done now for the past week.

Elsewhere

"Lloyd get up!" cried a voice, followed by a brick being thrown at him. He quickly jumped out of bed and focussed in on who it was. The voice and brick thrower had been none other than Raine Sage. "Your journey to collect and destroy all the exspheres starts today!" yelled Raine in a teacherly sort of way. "What? But, it's just me and Colette going…" Lloyd complained. "Not anymore, me and Genis are coming along too. Just so we can make sure you don't slack off, like you are doing today!" "But its… only 7 am" Lloyd inserted. "Colette has been up since 6 30". "I bet that's cause you woke her too….". "Well yeah… maybe, but still. Come on, we have quite a journey ahead of us." Consisted Raine. "NOW GET DRESSED!" "Mind leaving?"


	2. The Blending of Two Worlds

Harry Potter and Derris-Kharlan

Or

Symphonia and The other Worlds

Written By: Prozzak Nation

Chapter Two: The blending of two worlds

As Harry sat down to the kitchen table with a slice of toast and a glass of orange juice, Vernon Dursley walks into the kitchen. There was no hello, or good morning, Harry was quite used to this by now. However this time, Harry did have something to tell Uncle Vernon. "Umm... I thought I'd let you know there'll be a bunch of people coming to pick me up to bring me to the wizarding world." Blurted out Harry as fast as he could. Vernon Dursley looked at though he would burst into rage about the fact that a bunch of wizards would be intruding into his neighbourhood, but then something hit him. "Do you mean this is the last time you'll ever come back here even though you are not 17 yet?" asked his uncle. Harry bit back the temptation to say Hopefully and responded instead with "I don't know, maybe." "Well then I have no problem with it, as long as they are in and out as fast as possible".

After breakfast Harry raced upstairs, and began to pack the rest of his stuff. He turned to the owl cage and let Hedwig out. "Go to Ron's for now, hopefully I'll meet up with you. Hold on, let me write you a letter explaining to Ron".

Harry got a quill and a piece of paper and wrote a letter explaining to Ron about meeting a mysterious someone and that he should look after Hedwig till he gets to Ron's somehow. He sent Hedwig off and packed the cage into his trunk. After a lot of quick sprinting around the room, making sure he had everything he flopped down onto the bed.

Bang! The door pops opened and Dudley Dursley is standing in the frame. Much thinner than he was almost 7 years ago when Harry first started Hogwarts. "Heard you may be leaving for good this time" he said. "Yeah that's right. So what's it to you?" asked Harry. "Well nothing really, years ago I'd be rather excited to here you were gone for good. That would have meant I got my second bedroom back, but now it makes no difference. I too soon will be leaving home" Said Dudley, quite unlike his usual self. "Wait. Why are you gonna leave? They spoil you, they treat you like a king and everything". "Yeah, but, well something happened last year and lets just say, I can't say. But take this." Mumbled Dudley, handing Harry an odd shaped object that seemed to glow when he touched it. "What is it! A Toy!" Asked Harry. "I really don't know what its full extent can do, but I know it apparently can increase someone's strength and they are called exspheres or something like that." answered Dudley. "Anyway, I must be off" and Dudley left the room.

Well that was odd Harry thought. Dudley giving him a stone that increases strength, Dudley seeming different. It all didn't make sense one bit and Harry didn't like all this change at once. He expected changes in the wizarding world due to the fact of Voldemort's Return, but changes in his only known muggle world. This was going too far. Turning to look at his clock, he realized it was only 1:00 pm; he still had four hours to wait. Whether or not Aurors or Death Eaters were coming to get him, they were coming at five.

Elsewhere

"Alright we have our supplies, weapons equipped and everything ready to go." Announced Raine. "Yeah..." said Lloyd with very little enthusiasm. "Why do we need weapons? With Mithos gone, there shouldn't be any monsters roaming around." inquired Colette. "Yes, but as long as exspheres remain on this planet, monsters will continue to roam and strive for life on nearby exspheres. As well, while we saved the world we'll still have enemies who wont be so happy about two half elves walking so freely" explained Raine. "So even with Mithos gone, this world is still in danger due to monsters?" asked Genis. "That's right!" replied Raine. "Let's get going." said Lloyd.

The group of four set off at once, leaving behind Iselia once more for a journey ahead, a journey this time was sure to save Symphonia from evil. But would it!

Elsewhere

Kratos stared into the darkness of space. After only being on Derris-Kharlan for a little over a week, all didn't feel right. While he could feel tension from Symphonia, here he could also feel tension in other planets, ones that he himself had never visited nor knew much about.

Zap! A figure appears before him, a man. A man with a cloak, very hidden identity but you could see his red slitted eyes. "Lord Voldemort we meet again". "That we do Kratos, that we do." Said Voldemort. "And what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?" asked Kratos. "Oh nothing whatsoever. I just need to use a few of Derris-Kharlan mysterious to bring back a friend" said Voldemort. "And who would that be?" "A dark lord, none much like myself. He believed in power, and power beyond belief. You knew him too, he was Mithos".


	3. Mistakes are Costly

Harry Potter and Derris-Kharlan

Or

Symphonia and The other Worlds

Written By: Prozzak Nation

Chapter Three: Mistakes are costly

Writers Note: This is the first chapter that finally started to get some action and some good twists. Also the longest chapter so far.

Tick Tock went the clock. Harry looked again; it was only quarter to five. He was sitting on the couch in the Dursley's living room awaiting the arrival of whoever may be coming at five. Thoughts raced in and out of his mind, we he be facing a friend and just casual talk or was he about to duel with some deadly death eaters.

Snap! Harry jumped off the couch, only to realized his Aunt Petunia was frying something in the kitchen. He was very nervous and uptight at this point and stared at his trunk in the hall, waiting for him. He waited and waited, time passed.

Five came, on the dot with no avail to see anyone. And then all of a sudden, there a knock on the front door. Harry dashes towards it, pulls out his wand and opens the door. Here stood Arthur Weasley, Tonks, and Remus Lupin at the door. "Wotcher Harry, you'll poke an eye out with that thing" said Tonks. Harry stood back and looked at the three of them. They had to be the worst looking excuse of muggles ever. Tonks, dressed in a tank top and a skirt, while Arthur Weasley wore the top of a suit and jogging pants, then to Lupin who wore a dark hoodie and pyjama pants. Harry held back a temptation to laugh, he knew they had tried.

"Well come on Harry, we don't have much time. We must get you to Minerva as soon as possible" explained Lupin. "All right… but I thought the Professor said Aurors… last time I check, it was just Tonks who was one" said Harry. "Well yes, but we figured you'd want to see some familiar faces and Minerva said it was alright as long as we had one Auror." Explained Mr. Weasley. "Now come on, grab your trunk and let's go". Harry grabbed his trunk and shut the door to the Dursley's house, but Harry had a strange feeling this would not be his last time seeing the Dursley's. "Hold on guys. Before we go, mind if I speak to Harry Privately?" asked Lupin. Tonks and Mr.Weasley nodded and Remus took Harry to the side and said "I know you are still a little shook up about the last few weeks and I know it must hurt. We all loved Dumbledore and we knew if there ever was anyone he saw as a son it was you. But please Harry, please don't do anything too stupid or rash. I know in the end, you have to do what you have to do. At least try to be smart about it and don't waste your life. Your father, your mother, Sirius and Dumbledore all died fighting to the end, don't let it all be wasted". "Alright." replied Harry.

Harry and Lupin rejoined the others and then Harry blurted out "Who has returned and why do they wanna speak with me?" "We don't know actually… Minerva never said, she said she need you and that was it." replied Mr Weasley. "Now to my knowledge Harry, you have yet to get your apparition licence, so I'll be taking you. We'll be going to Hogsmeade and we'll continue from there." Explained Remus. So Harry grabbed on to Lupin and then all disappariated into the air. This again was an odd feeling to Harry and he never enjoyed it very much.

They arrived at Hogsmeade, but stopped nowhere and continued on their way up to the school. Into the entrance hall, but it didn't feel the same to Harry anymore. He used to view Hogwarts as a home, and now it was just a school. No more Dumbledore, all Harry's heroes had passed on and all that was left was him.

The group stopped once the reached the familiar Gargoyle statues that once lead to Dumbledore's office. No longer would it be his, but now it obviously belonged to Minerva McGonagal. "Bashings Slashings" pronounced Tonks, and the Gargoyle moved around, leading the stairs to the headmaster's office. Up they went, and knocked on the door. "Come in." Said the familiar voice of Professor McGonagal.

At once they stepped in to the office. Not much had changed in the passing of Dumbledore, all except one thing. There was a new tapestry, empty but Harry was sure that was not there before. "He'll be here momentarily." said McGonagal. Who would be here, but Harry had no time to answer. A figure had appeared in the Portrait.

"Hello Harry." Said Dumbledore, smiling and his eyes twinkling.

Elsewhere

What was he to do? Kratos had no idea. Voldemort has just passed through here on a journey to resurrect Mithos. While it seemed unlikely it could be done, he knew Lord Voldemort was a powerful being and anything was possible. Kratos fears where being realized, he must tell all who can help as soon as he can. He must put a stop to not only Voldemort, but also the other Lords of the universe. While before he never realized it, being under Mithos' command he now understood. All the Lords of the universe did nothing but evil, and while Symphonia had been saved from theirs, other worlds laid in danger. How could he be so stupid to not realize this and most importantly, they must all have a leader? There was a lot about Cruxis that Mithos kept from him and Yuan, and this had to be one of them. This whole time, he thought his journey was over when it was only beginning.

The answer to the help he need was Lloyd.

Elsewhere

Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Raine had arrived in Palmacosta having collected and destroyed five exspheres already. They were making really good progress. "It's getting rather late. Shouldn't we turn in for the night" inquired Colette and everyone agreed that they should end today's journey. They checked into the inn.

Everyone slept soundly, thinking that they were on a simple journey to destroy all the exspheres. Lloyd was not expected to be halled out of bed and dragged outside. He could not see who it was, but he felt a familiar presence, which is why he did not scream.

"Lloyd, I need your help!" said Kratos when Lloyd started focusing in. "Da… Kratos, what are you doing here?" asked Lloyd startled. "I need your help, it seems Symphonia has been saved for now, but we have much to fear. I'll wait here, you make go back to sleep. Get your rest; I'll be here when you awake. Then I will explain to you and your companions."

Elsewhere**  
**

**"**Now, you are trapped and you have nowhere to go." said Severus Snape, his lip curling. "You'll never get away with this Snape, I am the Dark Lord's most loyal follower" Said Bellatrix Lestrange. She had been tied down on the ground with magical ropes and it was impossible to move. "Ha. The dark lord isn't even on this world, let alone close enough to save you. No this was my perfect chance to strike and avenge the mistake I have done. But then again, you'd all have killed me wouldn't you" snapped Snape. "What are you talking about?" asked Lestrange, fear in her voice for the first time in years. "Enough! I've done in once; I'll do it again. Avada Kevedra!" yelled Snape. There was a flash of green light.**  
**


End file.
